The Howling Case
by Dramaqueen104
Summary: Booth and Bones get a case that involes a Werewolf,lucky for the two the Wishcter boys come to take care of the mess.
1. The Case

Kay, guys I'm totally obsessed with these shows … so I figure I would combined them. Kay hopes you like it. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

"This is one of the strangest case we been on." Brennan said as she looked down at the body that had been ripped a part. There had four bodies found this way in one week. Booth stood over her as she went on to tell about the age, sex and race. So far, in the case there was two white male, and with the newest body there was two female too.

"I'm done we'll need to take it back to the lab." Brennan stated.

While on the other side for the state; Dean and Sam were on there way. They heard about attacks, to them they sounded like werewolf attacks. "They mostly happen around a college." Sam stare ahead explaining the case to his brother.

"So… What's the name of the place again?" Dean asked as Sam looked over his research.

"Sanford-Brown. Why, we still have an hour to go?"

"I know Sammy. I just thinking isn't there someone working on this?"

"Yea, so what you want to leave this case to people who are so over there heads, they won't be able to see out?''

"No, I'm saying how in hell we are going to get around them, we need to find and kill this bustard?"

"Dean!? Come on you always find a way to throw people off our trail."

"True…but these are you regular citizens. They work high up in the government."

***

"BONES!? What do you got for me?"

"Not much, Angela has a face for are body."

Cam says "The body didn't have any drugs in it."

"SO, what's the cause of death?"

"Booth! Brennan looked annoyed by her partner. "The cause of Death is the same as the others her blood loss cause her death."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Nicolette Harper." Dr. Saroyan voice said over the phone.

"Let's go and see her closes friends." Booth voice was drained.

Kay, sorry it is short but I need to go, Hope it good! Review!


	2. The night Before

**Chapter 2: The night before**

Ok, I did this last minute… so if it's bad sorry! I hope you like it through, Please Review.

Dean pulled into the Bambi Hotel, turned off the engine of the Impala. Sam got out of the car and went to check in .Dean walks around the Impala to made sure that all the "tools" were there. Sam strides back out with the key to their room. Dean and Sam walked in the room. It's wasn't the worst they had been in, but it was no five star. They put their bags down on the beds.

Sam looked up and asks "Dean, you hungry?"

"Sammy, not now! We need to find a way to get around the cops."

"How about we deal with that tomorrow?"

###

Brennan and Booth pull in to a diner. Brennan pulled out the case file as they walk in to the diner.

"Hey, Booth?"

"Yea, Bones."

"Have you noticed that the only thing this victims have in common is the college they go to? I wonder what killer would go after students."

"Bones, that's a BIG thing in common. I figure it has to be someone that didn't get in or just a crazy that hangs around the school."

A little blonde came up to the table they sat at, and ask, "What would you like?"

They order their food and went on talking about the case. As they were talking other in the string of murders was happening. Before their meal was done they got another call about an other body found.

"It's three in the morning, who the hell is up at this time?" Brennan asks as she jumps back in to the car.

"Appearing our killer."

"You need to get there as quickly as possible. I don't want any one to get to the body before me."

As Booth and Brennan speeded to the crime scene, Dean and Sam were already there checking out the body. When Brennan got out of the car, she saw Sam and Dean over talking to a witness. They already looked over the body and now knew that it was defiantly a werewolf doing the killing here. By the time Booth got back to Brennan she was in deep conversation with Dean. Sam notice the way Booth looked at the good doctor; and went over to talk to him.

"Hey, I'm Sam Winchester." Sam held out his hand for Booth to shake it.

Booth took his hand and said "Seeley Booth. You're new to these cases?'

"Well, see I and my partner, over there, were told get down here. These murders are like the ones we found up in Wisconsin."

"Oh, I had no warring of someone being on the case."

"That's because we're in top secret part of the government."

Booth had a quizzical look on his face, but he let it go. On the other side of the commons Dean and Tempe were in a flirt fest. That ended with a date at seven the next day.


	3. Fellings

**Chapter 3: Fellings**

_Guys, it little old me, well not so little but anyway. Here's the next Chapter of the story hope you like remember to review (hopefully: D)._

Dean smiles as he walked by to the car. Happy about his up coming date, he doubts he could get Dr. Brennan to go out with him. He was of course the best at the game that was being played. Sam on the other hand was so sure about he's brother's up coming date. What he picked up Brennan partner had a little bit of a thing for her. He knew what would happen if Dean was himself. Sam knew that that he would again have to do all the research and investigating. As the Winchester boys slid in the Impala, Sam asked, "Dean are you sure about going out with the Doc.?"

"Sammy, how else are we going to find out what they know about this? Plus you need to do your smart thing."

Yea, Sam thought to himself. "What ever you think is best, Dean." Sarcasm fills his voice.

Dean picking up on this, "Damn strait!"

####

Brennan got in Booth car; she could fill the tension in the air. Booth was talk to one of the interstaters. She never got way Booth always got so weird when she agrees to date someone. Angela keeps telling her it's because of his "secret love". Brennan wishes that were the truth. As Booth finish he's conversation and started to the car Brennan breath caught just for a second. When Booth got to the car and slipped in, Brennan started to tell him about the new victim.

"Bones stop. I know what happen to the victim." He look was skeptical "Who was that you were talking to?"

"I told you Booth, was name is Jonas With-jet. He's a crime scene investor, he knows a lot about what was happen. I think it would be helpful to learn what he knows."

"And that's it?" Booth face was a mask hiding all emotion.

"Maybe, who knows what can happen."

The mask disappeared and his face was full of disappointment. The rest of the ride was silent. Booth, tying to hold in the anger that filled him. Brennan thinking of the case, Jonas, and Booth.

_Kay, truth by told…(Review). _


	4. Werewolves,dating and a note

_The Next chapter in the howling case, Hope its good…Remember to review (Smiley Face!) _

_Moments before her "date" Brennan stood in her room. She had on beautiful red dress with black heals. Her eyes were glowing ice blue. Dean pulled up to the hotel one of those five star number.. He walks up to her door and knocks on it. She opens the door she look beautiful, forgetting everything that happen between him and Sam. He smiles and says, "You look stunning."_

"So_ do you. Where are we going?"_

"A_ little place in knows." He held out his arm she took it. _

_Booth was sitting in his room wondering why Bones always went with losers; and secretly hopes this Jonas was one of them. He knew that Bones would never see what was before her, and he wasn't willing to risk their friendship. Booth got a call from the crime scene investigators…_

_Sam was tried of looking at the screen in front of him. Dean always made him do all the work, at least the stuff that didn't involve a knife or .44. He checks out the kids' schedules, where they hang out, the teachers, and whom they were with. After going though all that he came to the same conclusion, they had nothing in common. Usual when you're dealing with werewolves. When Sam got up, to get something to eat he heard a knock on the door. By the time Sam got to the door there was a package; he only saw the brake lights of a car going fast. He picked up the tiny package, inside was a note. "Want to know the TRUTH! Came to the Midfield park by 9:55." _

_Booth walk in the Midfield park, at was nine forty –two. He did know who or why he went to this place, to meet someone he never even heard. He had back up ready just in case this person was the killer they were looking for. Just as he turns the corner he saw Sam sitting there. _

"_Sam, what are you doing here?" Booth asked_

"_I…I got a letter, well more of a note. Telling me to be here by 9:55 and I would find out "The TRUTH"."_

"What_? I got a note saying the same thing."_

_Sam eyes got wide. They were being set up the moon is up by 10:02 that night. Meaning that the Werewolf was somewhere in this area. Also, meaning that if he didn't come up with a plan soon he would be screwed. Both he and Booth would be werewolf meat. Dean took everything they had for slaying. The only thing to do now was pray that they could get out of this fast enough. _

_As Dean looked out on the full moon raising high in the sky, he heard a scream form the bathroom. Brennan was in the bathroom. Dean like everyone else went to the bathroom. Dean got to the bathroom just in time to see Brennan get pulled from the room by…_

_I know but I could help it, oh B.T.W it's not going to the werewolf. Think on that. Please Review. `Darmaqueen48~_


	5. Escape I

_Barely able to think but, I decided to write. Stupid kids at school got me sick. Hope this is good, Review Please. _

_Dean chased the dark figure down the street, hearing Brennan screaming and trying to fight the person holds her. Brennan screams got louder then stopped. The street is dark and the moon is just peeking in the sky. Dean knew that it wasn't likely to survive this, but he'd been to hell – literally. Then out of no where Sam appeared running for his life. Not seeing Dean he ran into him. _

"_What the Hell, Sam!"_

"_Sorry, but the Wolf are out." Sam said with wild eyes.\_

"_Wolf! How can you be chase, when I was chasing a…" Dean wonder_

"_Maybe there are two; and if not two then- there's someone helping him or her."_

"_Maybe, we got a few wolves in this area."_

"_It gets worst that was a trap I walked into, and they got Booth."_

"_Shit, bustard took Brennan too."_

"_Why, would they want to take them and not go after us?"_

"_I guess they started to ask questions. Scared them so they got rid of them."_

"_So we suit up and save the day, again." _

_Brennan woke up in a dark room filled with the smell of wet dog. Her head hurt so bad her eyes watered. There was a little light coming from a window. To her surprise she wasn't the only one in the room. Booth was chained to the floor. He looked like he put up a fight. Brennan tried to get her partner up. _

"_BOOTH! She whispered. BOOTH! Seeley! Get up!"_

_Booth woke to the sound of this, his name being called over again._

"_BONES! Where are we?"_

"_I was hoping you would know. All I got is in a basement…"_

"_Where?"_

_She started to fade out of the world…When Booth yelled Bones talk to me._

"_I can't think…"_

"_So, you don't need to think to talk."_

"_Sometimes I wonder if you ever listen to yourself, Booth."_

"_What?"_

"_You think when you talk."_

"_Then you are thinking right now."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_YES, you are."_

_Booth and Brennan went on arguing till the sun peeked through the little window. As the fighting went on if Brennan was thinking, Dean and Sam were making a plan on how to break the two out. Dean like always took the lead in the plan. Sam would be the one to actually get them out of the state they are in. _

_Kay, hope its okay. Sorry it's short, please review~Darmaqueen48_

_Okay, today's been one of those day where everything I do, say, or think been be hide the curve. So if things turn out to be wrong I someway so I can correct it. Hope you like, Review!_


	6. EscapeII

_Okay, today's been one of those days where everything I do, say, or think has been be hide the curve. So if things turn out to be little wrong in some way, tell me so I can correct it. Hope you like, Review!_

_The Impala pulled up to a vacant lot with an empty building, as the car engine turns off –Dean jumps out of the car. Sam took a second to look around before getting out of the car. "It looks, like wolfy is out." Dean said._

"_So we go with plan B, then?" Sam stated._

"_Kay, meet you back here in thirty." Dean said as he walks straight for the front door. Sam started toward the back. Their plan involved Sammy getting caught sneaking around outside. So, Dean could find Brennan and hopefully Booth. Dean wasn't to sure how well this plan would work, but if Sammy thought it up it had some possibilities of working out. Dean walked up to the door and knocked. The door didn't open at first, then a tall girl open the door. She seemed surprise to see Dean standing in front of her, and fear was across her face. Dean asked to come in. She allowed him in to the small room…_

_Sam, running now from what seem to be a full grown _were_. Sam knew he wouldn't be able to out run this beast much later. He saw Dean enter the house and got ready to put the plan into action. He ran at full speed told the back door of the house. He opens the door just as the Werewolf came be hide him. Shutting the door in the wolfs face; and then locking it. Meaning Wolfy would have to break down the door, or go around the front. Sam started his search for the good doctor and her body guard._

_Brennan woke up again to the sound of Booth taking. When and if they got out of this she would have to tell him, he talks in his sleep. "Booth! Wake up!" _

"_Bones, I miss the way we use to be." Sleeping Booth said. _

"_What, do you mean the way we use be?"_

"_Before, things with us got all weird."_

"_There's nothing weird between us." Brennan said._

"_But, there is something weird between us." _

"_What's werid between us?" Brennan asks curiously._

"_You know..."_

"_No, I don't know."_

"_I love you, Bones."_

_A sound came from the darkness surrounding the two before Brennan could say something, Booth woke from his sleep. Her eyes wild with the hope that he truly felt what he just said. _

"_What's, up Bones?" _

_Kay, I'm going to leave it at that. He he… Sorry to those who don't like cliff hangers? Remember to Review. ~Darmaqueen48_


	7. The escape

_Hey, it's little old me updating finally, I just haven't been in a writing mood. So please be nice when reviewing. Hope you like it._

_Dean saw the girls open the door to the Wolman, that was just after his brother. He had to think on his feet. Some how get out of the house and in to his car with his brother, Tempe, and Booth. How he didn't have the simplest idea. So his first plan was to ask to use the bathroom and go form there. By the look on the were's face he knew that was never going to happen. Plan two a more realist plan he would had to use the girl as a barging tool. So as soon as the wolf and his "_mate_" walk in, Dean gabbed her put knife to her. _

"_Here's how it's going to go down. You're going to lead me to the captives you have and let all of us leave or your girl here is going to get it."_

"_Okay, you really think you know what's going on; don't yea?"_

_Dean smirk "Oh, I know what's going on."_

"_So, you know that you messing with the supernatural… that I'm a were; and she's going to change here."_

"_I figured."_

_The were had a wolf grin on his face. The women in Dean's arm look as scared as he was. _

"_You son of a bitch, I'll kill you. Now bring me to them."_

_In the other room Sam had Brennan and Booth free. And was leading them out of the basement they were in a told the back door where they would hopefully meet Dean in the Impala. For some odd reason Dr. Brennan was really quiet, Booth on the other hand was almost ready for war. Sam led them fast to the car and put them in. Dean wasn't there yet but he was again supposed to wait before going in after him._

_Brennan sat there looking at Booth then looking away when he looked back. She did this for three minutes before Booth couldn't take it any more._

"_What wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing, I…I…I guess you just not as shaken up by being up ducted."_

"_Oh, that's right this is what the fourth time?" Sacrum fills his voice. _

"_Thanks, for the running count." She shot back._

"_I'm sorry, but seriously what's wrong?"_

_Before she could answer Dean ran up to the car. Sam jump in and Dean started his baby and drove off. The wolf would just be after and Booth now; it was their ass on the line._

_I know I keep writing short chapters, by glad this one not a cliffy through. Remember Review. ~Darmaqueen48_


	8. Hotel and explaining

Kay, I have been trying to get on and write; but every time I would get on something else would take importance over the writing so…THIS IS ONE OF THE LAST CHAPTERS!!!! Review! OR I will find you! ~Darmaqueen48

_Dean's Impala was flying down the highway past the small town; everyone in the car was quiet. Sam looks for the next hotel, as Brennan looks at Booth the looked away just as he would look at her. Booth trying to understand what was going on with his partner; why she was acting like a child with a secret. Finally, Sam sees a hotel. _

"_There's one."_

_Dean turns into the driveway and Sam step out, and went to the office. The car returns to the same silent that it was before. Dean was waiting for his brother's sign to park. Booth is ready to help them in any way possible, Brennan just waiting for the plan and some reason for the kidnapping. Sam sticks his head out the door and signed his sibling to park. Sam got two rooms, one for him and his brother and one for Brennan and Booth. As Dean got out of the car Sam follow him to the trunk._

"_Dean, What do we do about this mess?"_

"_Sammy, I have no f**king clue."_

They pull out the stuff they needed, and headed up to their room. Booth and Brennan had made it up to the sidewalk.

"So, there's something you guys should know about us." Dean said

"We kind figure you were not telling the whole truth in the first place." Booth shot back

"Let's all go inside and talk. Then we will give you the key to the other room." Sam said in claming voice.

The group walks into the Sea-arch room. Booth took one of the chairs; Brennan lay down on the bed to fill with her own thoughts. Dean gabbed the other chair and Sam stood guard at the door. Dean started to talk "First thing you should know is that we're not agents. We're hunters, that thing that took wasn't human."

"No killers are." Booth said trying to understand

"No, It's NOT human, is supernatural. It a werewolf, and it has itself a bitch now." Dean looked at Sam. Then back at Booth.

"What's that mean?" Brennan asks finally coming in the conversation at hand.

"That means there are not one, but two monsters out there." Sam said

"What we do is find these things, and kill them." Dean added

"So, you're going to kill the…werewolf." Booth inquire

"We are and it's not safe for you to go out till we kill the bastard. Dean stated

After they finish their conversation, Sam led Booth and Brennan to their room. He gave the key to Booth although he wouldn't need it. Brennan made herself comfortable, Booth just paced back and forth.

"Booth, come sit down." Brennan said gently

"Bones, you know I can't sit here; when there's someone killing people out there"

She got up a walk to him "I know you want to help, but they know what their doing." Her eyes glowed in to his. "Booth there's something you should know."

Sorry to those who are reading this, but I'm in the mood for a cliffy. I'll write again soon. Again stating there few more chapters coming so review or you will be destroy. ~Darmaqueen48


	9. long road ahead

_This will be the last chapter of this story… I hope you like it! Remember to review. As always ~Dramaqueen104._

_Sam walked by into the room you almost ready to go after the beast that plagues them. Dean was armed and ready to go. He had a look that would have killed. Sam remembers looking up to his brother in times like these. But, now he's wonders if he's brother was a good role model. Dean broke his thought_

"_Dude, you ready?"_

"_I' m ready, what's the plan this time?"_

"_Kill the bustard. Simple as that."_

"_Sounds good to me." Sam says "Maybe, we won't have to kill the girl." _

"_Maybe." Dean looks twice he's age. _

_Sam and Dean get into the Impala. Their mind racing, blood pumping, ready for the hunt...the kill. As the car moves along the lot; the boys see that there's now four wolfs._

"_Guess, they're multiplying." Dean joked._

"_Two for one deal." Sam joked back._

_Each would take two, this way they wouldn't be over their heads. Dean took his baby to the fence. Sam was on top of the roof; when he nodded Dean would honk his horn. During this Sam would jump down a take out two wolves around the back. The object was to not kill the poor bitch that got herself into this mess._

_Brennan was trying but not having success in talk to Booth. When she would get the nerve up he would start a yell about how he should be out there. She knew that Booth didn't like killing, but it was like that Booth was gone. There was a new Booth obsessed with killing the monster that did this to them. "Booth!" She tried again_

_The Winchesters were doing better, there was only two wolves left the bitch and her pimp. Sam was going to go for the girl while Dean would go right for the heart of the male. The plan work perfectly, the wolves lay dead. Sam holding the girl, looking at what in their life was normal. _

"_Booth! You should know when you were sleeping…you kind of were talking." Brennan started._

"_Yea, I usually do." Booth said now looking at her._

"_You said that things were weird between us." Brennan said looking at the wall behide him._

"_Bones, I did mean anything by it…"_

"_There's more Booth, you say you love me."_

_Sam and Dean were in the Impala on their way back to the hotel. As always the music was loud either one really wanted to talk. It was always this way, the could always depend on the awkward silent after the hunt. They would drop by the hotel and then hit the road for the next mission_

"_Bones, I do love you." Booth said "That does mean that I inspect you to fell the same. I know you have trouble felling thing that are really there."_

"_Booth, I l…"A knock on the door stop her._

_No more chapters after things only one way to get more REVIEW!!!_


End file.
